


Kindly Turn off Your Festive Music, I'm Not in the Mood

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Music, F/M, Neighbors, holiday spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo is in the middle of studying for finals and yet again her downstairs neighbor has decided to play holiday music full blast. She's had enough and goes down to confront him.





	Kindly Turn off Your Festive Music, I'm Not in the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. I’m not in the holiday spirit, but my downstairs neighbor keeps playing loud holiday music.

 

            “ _Have yourself…a merry…little Christmas…”_

At the first notes, Theo was ready to pull her hair out. It had been a week of this and she couldn’t stand listening to another Christmas song. She was in her third hour of studying for finals without a break. And it had been a good few weeks that her neighbor below had been in the festive mood.

            Unfortunately, Theo was far from being in the holiday spirit. In fact, her neighbor was making her more cynical about the upcoming holidays.

           

            _“Have a holly jolly Christmas…”_

           

            Theo nearly snapped her pencil in half. She stood up with such a start, her cat jumped.

            “Sorry, Jas.” She said and went to leave her apartment.

            Her roommate, Frances glanced over the couch as she stormed by. “Done with studying?”

            “Nope, I’m going to chew out the neighbor.”

            “Alright, have fun.” Frances wasn’t surprised. Her best friend had been ranting about the music for weeks. She knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped.

            Theo stomped downstairs and banged on the apartment door below.

            The music quieted a little and footsteps traveled to the door. After a moment, it opened and Philip looked down at the short girl who was fuming at his doormat.

            “Hey…”

            “Hi, can you please turn your music off? It’s making me hate Christmas.” Theo replied curtly.

            He couldn’t help but smile a little. He loved a little fire in people, it made life more fun. “Yeah, sure. Do you live upstairs?” He asked.

            “Yes…”

            “Thought so. I was wondering when you were going to come down. It’s been a while.” Philip crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

            Theo was confused. “It’s been like two weeks…wh-what do you mean you know?” She spluttered. “If you knew you were playing your music too loud then why didn’t you stop?” She demanded.

            Philip looked amused and shrugged. “You left me a message a few months ago commenting on leaving my bike on the porch.” He said.

            Theo remembered. She continued to run into the bike as he parked it too close to the door. After catching the strap of her purse on the handlebar and breaking it, she left a strongly worded note. “So?”

            “Then I saw you before Thanksgiving and I thought you were really cute.” Philip said casually. He wasn’t one to dance around the truth, neither was Theo, apparently.

            Theo’s cheeks started to burn up and she felt like she was being pranked. “So you played loud music to get me to talk to you?”

            Philip grinned. “It worked didn’t it?”

            “Took longer than it would have if you just came and talked to me.” Theo huffed but she was having a hard time staying angry with him. She couldn’t deny that the tall man was adorable with his curls and freckles. His bemused smirk didn’t help matters either.

            He shrugged again. “It’s a story to tell later.” He said. “So, dinner tomorrow night?” He asked.

            Theo’s eyes widened and for a moment she couldn’t find the words. Very seldom was she left speechless. “Wh…okay.” She said.

            “Great, I’ll come and pick you up.” He said. “And I’ll keep the music down too.” He winked and went back into his apartment.

            Theo stood frozen at the door for a moment. _What the hell had just happened?_ In a daze, she walked back upstairs to her apartment.

            Frances glanced over as she walked in. “How’d it go?” She asked.

            “I’m going on a date with him tomorrow.” Theo replied.

            Frances snorted and burst out laughing. “Only you, Theo, only you.”


End file.
